Waking the Demon
by KM Forever
Summary: Kevin grabbed at the thin wrists forcing Edd's cobalt eyes to meet emerald. But then the impossible happened. The bully's eyes turned red and his canines became elongated. It was almost like the boy had developed a snout. His nose protruded more from his face and he snarled viciously. "You are a genius, so tell me what you see. Tell me what kind of creature I could possibly be."
1. Walking in Shadows

AN- I know y'all are expecting a chapter update for TGML, but my wife has taken my laptop hostage. I'm going to try and work on it tonight, but I'm bored at work and just thought I would post this. I'm thinking of making it a 2-shot inspired by the song Waking the Demon by BFMV. It might become a multi-chap, depending on the reviews and overall love. If I don't get very many, I'll just keep it as a two-shot. Love and Kisses, KM.

* * *

As the tall lanky boy walked the halls of Peach Creek High, he knew that today was going to be another miserable day. Of course it was, the bullies always found and targeted the poor boy in the halls. And just like he thought, he found the word "FAG" tagged in a blaring white paint over across his blood red locker.

He was putting his books away when he was shoved against the locker harshly causing him to fall to the ground. He was getting sick of it, sick of everything in this cursed world. He slammed his locker shut and made his way out the doors of the school, uncharacteristically neglecting his last class.

The nerd made slowly made his way home thinking of different ways to get revenge. While his short counterpart always thought up the plans, it was the smart boy who made them into reality and perfected them. That was who he was, a perfectionist, a geek, a nerd, and a dork. The roar of a motorcycle pierced his thoughts and he looked up to find one of the schools biggest bullies.

"Get on dork; we need to talk about something."

He knew better than to argue, and for fear of actually being tied down on to the rumbling beast, the sock-headed boy climbed on the back seat. The driver removed his helmet revealing the shockingly red hair underneath. Unlike the ravenette, who had messy onyx locks, the ginger's hair appeared to have been buzzed at an even level, save for a few strands of his cowlick bangs. He handed the nerd his helmet and turned back to face towards the road ignoring the boy who stared in awe.

He momentarily what the helmet was for when he heard the sharp voice. "Put it on already Double-Dork!" Thin fingers fumbled with the straps. It took a minute, but he finally had the helmet fitted perfectly.

Once the redhead was satisfied, he took off. The passenger was shocked to say the least at the sudden start and had to quickly wrap his arms in a vice-like grip around the toned waist in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the wolfish smirk on the driver's lips.

They passed right by the street that would lead to their homes and instead made their way towards the forest outlying the city. The redhead pulled into the campground's parking lot and turned off his baby. He held the small vehicle up as his passenger slowly dismounted and quickly took off the helmet, pulling the beanie off with it. He felt the absence of it but chose to ignore it in fear that any more sudden moves would cause his bully to focus his undivided attention on the small creature.

Of course it had the opposite affect. The jock turned and gasped sharply at the sight before him. He found the boy to be a sight of utter perfection with his raven curls blowing messily in the wind.

"Damn Edd, why didn't you ever tell me how amazing you look without your sock?"

And it was now out. The reason his bully had driven him out to the middle of nowhere. Edd could only imagine all of the terrible things that were going to happen to him. He could see pictures of him naked swirling around on social media, he could see himself being badly beaten and molested.

Imagine the shock on his face when the bully sat on a log at the campsite. He motioned for Double Dee to sit across from him and took a deep intake of breath.

"I would like to help you with your problem."

Edd sat thoughtful for a moment waiting for him to continue. When he didn't the lanky boy continued for him. "Kevin, you are a part of the said problem. Everyday you stand by and laugh at my misery with your friends. I am too broken now to take anymore. To be perfectly honest, my only thought is to end this dreadful life."

Kevin stared at him in awe momentarily. And then his smile grew into a full on grin. "That could be arranged you know." The statement wasn't a question. The nerdy boy found himself terrified all over again. He always imagined that he would be responsible for his own death. He didn't want to die at the hands of the very man who tortured him daily basis. Upon seeing the panic on his face, Kevin started to laugh, but not in a menacing way. It was almost like he told the funniest joke in the world.

"Dude, chill, I ain't gonna kill ya. All I'm going to do is help you change." Edd breathed out a sigh of relief, but was once again put on edge at the jock's next words. "But this change is gonna cause you a lot of pain."

Edd looked towards the parking lot and realized his own way out was to run since he had no slightly idea how to operate the 2-wheeled vehicle. He decided to chance it. He quickly rose and made a run for it in the only direction he knew was an opening, but somehow the jock was already in front of him. Kevin grabbed at the thin wrists forcing Edd's cobalt eyes to meet emerald. But then the impossible happened. The bully's eyes turned red and his canines became elongated. It was almost like the boy had developed a snout. His nose protruded more from his face and he snarled viciously.

"Do you see now what I am dork? You are a genius, so tell me what you see. Tell me what kind of creature I could possibly be." His voice was a darker, huskier version of what it was.

"H…ho…how on Earth is this possible?" The small boy shuddered. Kevin was now at least two feet taller. But the transformation wasn't complete. "No, this is impossible, it can't be, you can't be."

Kevin released the Edd's wrist but lifted him into the air instead to where Edd was now dangling in the wolf's grasp. "Does this seem impossible? I'm only trying to help you. I will make you child of the moon. Together we will hunt down the human's who have done nothing but torture and terrorize you from day one. I protected you from as much as I could. Now I have to teach you to protect yourself!"

If it was possible, Edd appeared more surprised, and the fear slowly dissipated. It was true, while Kevin did usually call him names, he was never physically violent to the boy, except now, and the bullies hardly bothered him whenever Kevin was among them. But Kevin was suggesting the impossible; however, Edd knew it was the only way to release his own personal demons. All he wanted was to make the pain stop. His head rolled down in defeat.

"You want to make me become a monster. I suppose I have no choice, I have already calculated all the ways in which I could try and escape, however, they all end in either you catching me, or me meeting my demise. So go ahead, do it."

Kevin whined softly causing Edd to look up. He know longer saw the anger and frustration in the wolf's eyes. All he saw was pain, regret, and something else that the intelligent boy couldn't put his finger on.

"This will hurt; I can only do this on the day of the full moon, right as the sun is setting. I wish there was some other way. I know just how painful the transformation is. And I ain't gonna lie; you will wish you were dead. But it's the only way I know how to protect you from what's coming."

Kevin placed the small boy back on the ground avoiding the narrowing accusing wyes that were coming. "What do you mean? What's coming? Why are you doing all of this Kevin?"

Kevin willed himself to morph back down to the muscular teenager and pulled Edd against his chest, enclosing him into a hug. "It's because I like you dork. And, the next attack won't be something you'd survive. The entire team plan on cornering you after gym on Monday. They're gonna put soap bars into pillowcases. I've looked that shit up Edd. With how small you are, that large of an attack will cause you to go brain dead or something."

Edd pulled back with an incredulous look on his face. Kevin was right, that kind of attack at that multitude was certainly going to cause a significant amount of internal damage and bleeding. Now he felt the jock's desperation. If it was true that Kevin truly had feelings for him, knowing about this, would cause him to take drastic measures.

"Turning me into a… dare I say… werewolf would prevent me from meeting a permanent demise. Correct?"

The wolf-boy nodded, "Yeah, you become invincible, or some shit like that. You'll still feel a little bit of pain, but not as much. And you heal a lot faster too. It's like you're a superhero or something."

Laughter suddenly erupted from Double-Dee's lips. He moved to cover the gap that was between his teeth, but Kevin stopped him by grabbing his now bruised wrist. However, he held it with a gentler touch. "Don't cover up. I like your smile."

As quickly as it came, the laughter died. Kevin's face was so close, that Edd could feel the heat coming from his breaths. Before he knew it, he felt chapped lips meet his smooth ones. He was being kissed by his tormentor, no, wait, his protector. There was a reason that a certain word was painted on his locker. Eddward Marion was indeed gay, although he kept his feelings for a certain red-head on the backburner. Without meeting any more resistance, the usual sock-headed boy gave in to his feral desires and leaned deeper into the jock wanting more.

But as quickly as it began, the kiss had ended. Kevin smiled at the pout that had quickly appeared on Edd's face. "Later dork, the sun's setting. We need to do this now."

Again, the jock had transformed slightly into his wolf counterpart. "I need you to hold still, or I'm gonna end up biting into your jugular and causing some serious damage. I need to bite right in the crook where your shoulder meets your neck. But it's gonna hurt cause; tonight will be your first transformation. Just imagine all your bones breaking at once." He saw Edd flinch at the idea, and nodded when he saw he was prepared.

Grabbing the now smaller boy by the arms, he plunged his fangs into the crook in front of him and moaned out loud as the blood hit his tongue. He suddenly felt the small boys fear. He also felt Edd's determination, how broken he was, and how lonely he was. Kevin whined when he felt all the negative emotions overpower him and fought to push his own positive thinking into Edd's mind. Thin arms wrapped around Kevin's neck as the bond was being formed. No longer was the boy afraid. In an instant he was fixed. And now, he was far from alone. Edd and Kevin were now linked for eternity.

Although the first part of the transformation only took a mere amount of seconds to happen, to both boys, it felt like hours. Kevin licked at the fresh wounds. Once he was satisfied that the wounds were properly cleaned and healed, He laid the now sleeping boy on the ground. There was one thing Kevin knew from what just happened; Edd's parents weren't home tonight, just like almost every other night of the poor boy's life.

Looking up into the now violet sky, Kevin allowed himself to make the transformation completely. A now russet colored wolf sat protectively next to Edd. A movement from the boy caused him to look down as he noticed the contorted grimace of pain. And then the screams happened. Kevin wasn't exaggerating when he said that all of his bones were breaking. They truly were, fortunately though; this would be the last time it would feel like this. He would become a new Eddward, one that could protect himself.

All Kevin had to do was wait for the moon's apex. Then the transformation would be complete. But Kevin couldn't watch as his long-time crush writhed in pain. He turned away and waited patiently. A few hours later, the screaming had turned into whining. Kevin turned and his breath hitched at the onyx wolf lying in front of him breathless from the ordeal he had gone through.

 _'_ _How ya feeling double-dork?_ '

The new wolf yelped at the unwelcome intrusion. He looked at the ginger wolf that appeared to be laughing. The raven-furred wolf attempted to call out with words, but the all that came out were small barks and yips. Edd stopped suddenly and looked towards Kevin with a confused face.

'We're bonded dude. Just think towards me and I'll hear you.'

A look of pure concentration was clear in the ocean colored eyes.

'Check, check, can you hear me?' The green eyed wolf was rolling around with belly and legs in the air.

'Just think normally Edd.'

'Oh, how's this?' Double-Dee tilted his head and with one ear folded over.

Kevin approached the newly transformed wolf and nuzzled up to him. 'Better, and don't tilt your head. You are abso-fucking-lutely adorable.'

'Language Kevin, even in your thoughts.'

'Seriously dude, I can control my mouth, but what goes on in my head is something completely different.' To prove a point, he mentally assaulted the noob with his perverse thoughts of what he would like to do to him. He could feel Edd's mental blush at the thoughts and could not escape from the fact he was thinking along the same lines.

Suddenly, their playful thoughts were interrupted when the most tantalizing smell came between them.

'Time for your first hunt, Double-Dweeb. Watch and learn from the master.'

'No, I want to learn for myself.'

With that Edd ran off leaving Kevin staring after him with the most incredulous look on his face.


	2. Watch the Blood Flow

That weekend, Edd found his mood to be better than it had been in ages. A plan was slowly coming together on how he had planned to get revenge on the boys in his school who plagued his waking dreams. No longer would he have to live in fear from them. No, it was the jock's turn to be terrified.

The transformation did more than just give Double-Dee courage; he was noticeably stronger and faster. His lanky figure had filled out literally overnight. When he looked in the mirror, he could see that he had built muscles that he never knew he had. And to be completely honest, Edd liked it.

"I like it too ya know."

The husky voice interrupted his thoughts. Edd saw Kevin from the mirror getting up. The bed that the ravenette once slept in alone, now held the red-head who changed his world and took it hostage. He smiled at the jock with his own wolfish grin.

"You just can not contain yourself can you?" Edd inquired moving his arm in a sweeping motion from the messy bed in front of him.

"Shut up and get back over here. School ain't for a couple more hours."

The nerd growled at his jock. There were no secrets between them now, and Kevin knew the importance of keeping up appearances. He sent images of the football team dying in a pool of their own blood. This caused Kevin to get out of the bed in a flurry.

"I'm not complaining Edd, but you are one blood thirsty wolf. Just chill out will ya, we can't go killing everybody off. We gotta do it one at a time."

Kevin pulled Edd to him placing light feathery kisses on the only scar that would ever remain on his body. It was the place where he was marked as a child of the night. This spot always turned the onyx haired teen into pudding in the red-head's arms. But now was not the time. Growling he held Kevin at arm's length.

"I realize that. Just please remember the plan. Have you contacted Nazz and informed her that I am now part of the pack?"

"Yeah dude. She knows." Kevin ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "She and Marie should actually be here soon. I forgot I told them to meet us here so we can go over everything again. Sorry dude."

If looks could kill, the built red-head in front of him would have been dead on the spot, because at that moment the doorbell sounded multiple times. Sure to wake any sleeping body if everybody hadn't been awake yet.

Edd pinched the bridge of his nose as the two female's thoughts started invading into his own. He couldn't even think his own thoughts as images of locked doors flooded his mind.

"Just please let them in before they kill me," he sighed.

Reaching for the Tylenol, he plopped down on his bed and glanced at the clock, the bright numbers reading 4:28 A.M. He was about to take the whole bottle to silence his headache when he was pounced on by a blond and a bluenette, both of them practically barraging his mind with questions.

Kevin and Nazz had already planned on meeting with the jocks and cheeleaders like they did every morning. In the same hand, due to their past friendship, Marie and Edd had arrived shortly before their bonded counterparts. So far everything was going according to plan. Marie gave Edd's hand a reassuring squeeze and left to meet up with her sisters.

When Edd had arrived at his locker, he noticed that the paint was haphazardly scrubbed off. The words were still there, but it looked older than it was.

"We'll get those bastards that did this to you."

Behind him his best friends from childhood stood holding buckets of soapy water. He was shocked to see how raw Eddy's hands were. He was thankful for them, but the last thing he wanted was for them to get caught up in the plot.

"I do not know why you bothered. The words were true anyway. If memory serves, Eddy, you made it clear that you couldn't have a 'fag' as a friend."

This earned a flinch from the smaller boy who walked away defeated. However, the tallest and most intuitive of the trio kept his feet glued.

"You've changed Double-Dee. I don't know if it's a good change. But I don't want to lose you to yourself."

Ed kept looking his smart friend in the eyes. And for the first time, Edd could see just how wise he was. "Don't worry buddy, it's a good change. I can't be hurt anymore."

But Ed wasn't going to yield. He shook his head, "no you can still be hurt. Every month you will hurt. Don't be like the Wolfman. Don't hurt other people. Because the moment you do, you'll stop being Double-Dee."

Edd's eyes narrowed. Before he even realized what he was doing he grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt. Through the pale hazel eyes of his dimwitted friend he could see that his own eyes had flashed red.

"You may act stupid, but you're smarter than you look. So do the smart thing and walk away. If I so much as hear you whisper about what I am, I will personally make your life a living hell." Double-Dee released Ed and shot him a pained look, "and believe it or not, that is something that I do not want to do. Now go and follow Eddy like the good puppy you are."

Edd turned towards his locker and opened it up. He heard the sound of heavy feet scraping across the floor, causing Edd to feel the ping of guilt.

 _You did what you thought was right_. Right after Kevin's voice left his head; he could see the reassuring images pass through his head. Different colors and pictures sent by each of his pack mates. Edd smiled sadly and hung the newest addition neatly in his locker. It was a calendar that displayed different wolves. Right next to it, he placed a magnetized marker that he would use to mark off each day. He had already saved the dates of each full moon.

He was just about to put the black 'X' on today's date when he was shoved harshly against his open locker and the door slammed on the hand that held him up. He spared a glance towards the back of his assailant. And sure enough, Nazz was draped over him. The smile appeared on his lips as he stood and she looked back at him and her eyes flashed dangerously. This was it, they had their victim and now all they had to do was wait. Edd crossed today's date off the calendar. _Only 25 more days until the next full moon._

If it weren't for the fact that Edd was no longer human, the past month would have been hell for him, and he might have died. Just as Kevin had warned, they attacked him with soap bars in towels and pillowcases. There must have been some baseballs and rocks as well because the blows had left his skin with cuts and large bruises. But those healed up by the next day. He also had his head dunked into a defecated toilet, and was attacked in the showers that ended with him having horrible words carved into his skin.

Again, all of the wounds had healed without a problem, but Edd's thirst for revenge grew more and more, until he was absolutely salivating with the hopes of getting to taste his enemies blood on his maw. His mind thrilling in anticipation on the upcoming hunt. His only concern was that his main bully would have party or something that night. But fortunately, everything went according to plan. Nazz had managed to convince their chosen victim to meet her at the campgrounds to "hook up."

The sun had gone down by the time the bully had shown up. Edd smiled as he felt his blood singing under the moonlight. Tonight was going to be perfect. His skin started to crawl as the transformation threatened to take hold, but Edd kept his form a little while longer. He saw the bully look at his phone, for the umpteenth time and took his opportunity. He pulled the custard filled water balloon out of his backpack and threw it as hard as he could at the back of the jock's jeep. Edd laughed loudly when the bully was hit with some of the backsplash. He took off when his tormentor for the past month saw him.

"I'm gonna kill you dork!" He screamed.

When Edd had reached the clearing, he could no longer hold back his transformation

The large jock was effectively terrified once he saw the disfigured creature in front of him. He ran blindly into the forest, thus starting tonight's hunt. Edd took this moment to finish his transformation. Fear built inside of him as he worried about the pain, and he waited and waited, but all he felt nothing but pure happiness and comfort. He soon found himself down on all four paws, and that onyx fur had completely engulfed his body. He happily howled at the moon, signaling to his pack that they were in position and the hunt had started.

Edd could feel the excitement of his pack mates as he padded through the forest quietly. He could smell the fear of his prey, and every once in a while he could hear the snap of a twig. _He is making this too easy for us._ Edd thought to the other wolves.

 _His panic is only making this more fun._ Kevin's thoughts pushed through making Eddward shiver in delight. _I just chased him in Marie's direction._ An image of the bully flashed through causing Edd to chuckle. He could see him running from a blond wolf straight into the path of the ash colored wolf. Once they caught up to each other, they ran side by side, close enough that their fur was touching.

 _Edd… Kevin, He's headed your way. It's time to end this hunt._ Marie's thoughts had pushed through impatiently. Edd couldn't agree more. He was becoming restless. He wanted to end it. He saw a streak of ginger run past and moments later he could see all three circling their prey. _He's all yours Edd._ Kevin thought affectionately.

Seeing his opportunity, Edd momentarily transformed to his humanoid self, stopping it so he could appear as menacing as possible. He was crouched low, drool was dripping from his muzzle, he had his claws ready. He approached the horrified bully and spoke in a distorted tongue.

"You were going to kill me, weren't you Brian? Well looks like we got to you first." Edd wasted no time and pounced on the young man causing a blood curdling scream to escape from his throat only to be cut short by the unmistakable gurgling of him choking on his own blood. Once Edd had his share, he motioned to the rest of the pack.

Immediately they were tearing into the corpse satiating their carnivorous hunger. They no longer considered themselves to be Human; they were stronger versions of their former selves. They were wolves. And for the rest of their long lives, they would revel in the hunt. Moving from town to town as not to draw attention to themselves, they would satisfy their needs.

As time would pass, their pack grew. . Kevin could tell that Edd was lonely without his best friends, and invited Ed and Eddy to join the pack as well. Marie had thought it fitting to invite her sisters. One at a time, most of the Cul-De-Sac gang was turned, but only at their choice. Rolf and Jonny chose to decline but promised to keep their secret. In the end, everybody looked after one another, human and wolf alike.

Marie and Nazz married, as did Kevin and Edd. Eddy finally settled down with Lee, and Ed paired with May. Sarah and Jimmy were never far from each other for long. Eventually they all decided it was time to have pups of their own. The oldest members of the pack figured out the best way to make it possible was to have Kevin and Nazz conceive one child, and Marie and Edd to conceive the other. Jimmy and Sarah had their own pups later on due to their ages.

Their pack had grown extensively and as time moved on, so did their pups. As they grew older, Edd found nothing more enjoyable than remaining a wolf as long as he could. After much experimentation, he found that as long as he did not morph back after the full moon, he could run through the forests for as long as he felt. Kevin, not wanting to leave his mate, followed him. Together they spent the rest of their lives as wolves and eventually forgot their Human selves, choosing instead to relish in the joy of the never ending hunt.


End file.
